Parade
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: They couldn't call it a mistake.


"Put that down. Right now."

"But I'm busy with it."

"Honey. Do as I say, because you trust me."

"Alright. And now?"

"Dance with me."

"My god." Shadow raises a brow as Rouge offers him her hand, amused and impressed. "You're having another moment, aren't you?"

"Blame the wine, if you'd like." She's already swaying, embodying the music with sinuous, leisurely control, mischievous eyes twinkling seductively below dark lashes and heavy lids.

"It's not the wine. You don't need wine."

"You know me too well."

He reaches for her outstretched hand, palms gently connecting, fingers familiarly weaving together into a perfect fit. He allows her to pull him closer and offers no complaint as her free hand settles on his hip, guiding his steps with hers.

"But do remember," she purrs, their faces hovering a breath apart as they turn slowly in their kitchen, "you can't blame the wine, either."

"I'm not searching for an excuse," he replies calmly, quietly, his voice like liquid velvet and warm.

She grins, drawing his forehead softly against hers as he cradles her lower back.

The door opens, shuts.

They barely notice.

"I'm home!"

"I love it when he calls us home," she murmurs, huskily.

"That's because you're getting soft," he replies, smirking when she squeezes him, as if to punish his cheek.

"Grumble-grumble-grumble, why don't you."

"If you insist."

"I don't. Really."

Leaving shoes and coat at the door, Sonic doesn't forget the bagged groceries this time. He strolls cheerfully and with the self-assuredness of a man who owns the place, following the music and soft-spoken conversation, soon reaching his destination.

"I hope he brought yoghurt," the dark hedgehog mutters, as if unaware of his rival's presence, the blue hedgehog standing in the doorway with a soft smile and watching their dance.

"Me, too." The bat tosses a wink of greeting casually from over her shoulder. "You get so cantankerous without it."

"Not as cantankerous as I get when you eat more than your fair share."

"I like to rile you up and I have a weakness for berries, what can I say?"

Sonic shakes his head and sets the bags on the marble countertop, then leans to observe his lovers with unburdened amusement.

"I like this song."

"I know. Hence the invitation."

"You didn't invite me so much as command me."

"Because you get hot and bothered when I boss you around." Rouge's jaw noticeably flexes as strong fingers hook beneath her belt.

"Guilty, as charged."

He then sets about quietly unpacking the groceries whilst they continue to chat and sway, sure to push over a tub of yoghurt in Shadow's direction.

"I got the stuff."

"See, hon? He got the stuff."

"I see, yes." The Ultimate Lifeform's crimson eyes follow the blue hedgehog with languid interest whenever the slow, ambling resolutions allow.

"And I got a little something for you, too."

"Ooh!" The bat's ears twitch with excitement as a bottle of red wine is set gently in her passing view, then turned, until its ornate label faces her. "Booze!"

"To add to the collection."

"I recognise that bottle."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that this is one of your favourites."

"Seems you pay more attention to the shit I say than I do!"

Sonic chuckles. He is still getting used to shopping for three. His needs are comparatively simple, as he is a man of few luxuries, with cheaper tastes. And so he tries to please, without making it obvious that he's trying.

"Thanks, Blue. Although, I must warn you, Shadow and I have had a few without you and so we're a little bit plastered."

"Perfect!" He saunters over to loop his arms around the both of them, pulling their different bodies against his, an embrace that barely coincides with the melody that croons in the background. "I missed you, by the way."

"That's disgustingly sappy."

"Yeah, but still, we missed you, too."

"You smell good," Sonic whispers with his head bowed between them, rewarded by hot mouths tracing his jawline, his ears, quickening his heartbeat. "I've been thinking about you all day. I've been thinking about this."

"Daydreaming?" Shadow manages in some makeshift pause, then hums, a masculine sound of pleasure, once his lips are sealed with a tender kiss. It lingers, then it breaks.

A seductive emerald gaze falls on Rouge. "I like that lipstick."

"It's gonna end up all over you," the words come out muffled, "so I'm glad about that." She tilts her head, mouth opening eagerly, easily, to admit an adventurous tongue into a guilty cavern.

* * *

"I could be angry. Hell, I really should be angry. But I'm calm. It's weird. Isn't it?"

Sonic's mouth is dry despite the wonderfully moist cake. He says nothing, only staring and listening and remembering to breathe.

"Maybe this is what happens when a woman's heart breaks in the hands of her friends, people she'd never expect to hurt her so badly. One of whom is the love of her life, a love she has nurtured and clung to for so long." Amy takes a dainty sip of her tea, then adds in a lower voice, "Exclusively."

She's being perfectly civil about all this, and yet he feels a shiver along the length of his quills, boring right into the roots.

"For me, there is no one else. But you clearly aren't as tied up, or tied down, as I am."

He searches her eyes for violence and finds only some grim sort of acceptance in the warm green, a duller green than his.

"I hope this… relationship…" She takes a bite of her freshly baked slice and chews slowly, then eventually swallows, then speaks again, as if drawing words from the sugar. "Brings you much happiness and fulfils you in all the ways I couldn't."

He's astounded by how genuine this sounds. How she doesn't seem to resent him, or them, at all.

There's a little chocolate on her lip, which her thumb quickly attends to.

He wants to throw himself into her lap and spill his gratitude, his regret, but he wisely elects to do neither of those things.

"I don't blame myself for this, for what's happened. I'm not perfect. But it's not my fault."

He manages a reassuring, emphatic nod, which she doesn't seem to see, although she's looking right at him.

"You never really gave me the chance to try."

* * *

"Delicious, as always."

"Delicious enough to beat chilidogs?"

"Hmm. On par, I'd say."

"Ah, we were so close."

"You can't beat a good chilidog, I'm afraid. But that was spectacular. Fine dining, but at home."

"He did it again." Rouge turns to Shadow, giving his arm a playful tug as he rises elegantly from his seat.

"Humph. Well, I dare say this is the first decent meal you've had since you last paid us a visit, Faker."

"Hon, don't be an asshole. He's allowed to like junk food."

"Nah, let him. It's cute." Sonic wiggles his brows suggestively. "Being jealous of the chilidog guy, and all."

"Nothing about me is cute," the dark hedgehog mutters testily, gathering their plates whilst the bat rises, too, and refills their glasses, passing one to the grateful blue hedgehog. "And I am not jealous."

"On the contrary, my dear…"

"No."

"But–"

"Don't."

Rouge brushes shoulders with Shadow, taking delight in his half-hearted scowl.

"You're both adorable, you know," drawls Sonic whilst casually tipping back in his chair, one hand on his satisfied stomach, the other swirling wine about in his glass. "The Byronic bloke and the devastating dame. What a pair."

"Humph."

"When you talk like that, you're almost as bad as Amy, Blue."

"Can't help myself, I guess." His expression grows faintly sad at that. "I get a kick outta watching you two. You've got this thing. It's so you. It's so perfect."

"We have our flaws. Our spats."

"She eats all my yoghurt."

"And he has a tendency to bite when he's excited."

Eyes like lit coals fondly fixate on chilling aquamarine. "You don't mind."

A wink, painted artificially with makeup. "I rather like it, actually."

"You guys really do act like you've been married a long, long time." Emeralds gaze distantly at them and mourn some intangible loss, confused yet self-aware.

"Too long."

"Hush, you. Besides." The bat demurely flutters her lashes. "Oh, hon, he could never find a big enough diamond for a ring for me, see? I'm insatiable and materialistic to a fault."

"But you're such a sweetheart underneath all that."

"Really? Why, we'll have to compare tastes, then. Contrast our flavours. I think you're sweeter."

The blue hedgehog gathers himself, reluctant to ruin this liaison. "I look forward to a second feast, then."

"And a third. And a forth. And so on."

"Good thing I've got the appetite and stamina to match yours."

"I'm leaving the room." With a huff the dark hedgehog turns, backside swaying. "Your flirtation is tedious, tonight."

"What that translates to," Rouge slurs to Sonic, his grin spreading as her hand finds his thigh beneath the table, "is that he's getting horny and he wants to clean up quick so his OCD doesn't get in the way."

"Remember when he suddenly stopped and looked horrified, 'cause he remembered he'd left the light on in another room?"

"Dripping taps drive him mad."

* * *

Felt cruel. Might continue later. IDK.


End file.
